This invention relates to new and useful improvements in animal control box assemblies.
Conventionally, animal squeeze or control boxes or cattle chutes either consist of relatively large involved stationary units as exemplified by Canadian Pat. No. 314,111 or, if mobile, are situated in an upright or vertical position and cannot be rotated through approximately 90.degree. in order to facilitate the treatment of animals.